


Mud

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mud

"Perhaps we should have gone to the location I suggested," Draco said with a sniff. "I believe we could have harvested twice the hellebore in half the time."

Kneeling on the ground, Neville mopped the sweat from his brow and then wiped his dirty hands on his trousers. He looked up at Draco whose clothes were still perfect even after three hours collecting various ingredients. 

"Shut it, Draco," Neville practically growled.

"I beg your pardon." Draco adjusted the cuffs on his shirt looking down at Neville. 

Unable to stop himself, Neville grasped a fistful of dirt and reached out rubbing it down Draco's trouser leg.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, backing away.

"Time for you to get a bit dirty as well." Neville lunged at his legs, knocking Draco to the ground.

"Have you gone mad?" Draco tried to scrabble away but Neville clung to him, touching him with his dirty hands anywhere he could reach. Before he realised it, Neville was on top of Draco, holding his arms down at the wrist. Draco's white blond hair was coloured with red earth.

And his erection was pressed to Neville's.

Draco turned his face away—his cheeks pink from exertion or embarrassment?—and said quietly, "Let me go."

Neville released one of Draco's hands and was surprised when, instead of pushing him away, Draco reached up and pulled Neville down into a kiss. 

Draco tasted of peppermint tea and Neville deepened the kiss, wanting more. 

When they finally broke apart Neville looked into Draco's grey eyes. "I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Nor I." Draco rolled his head back and forth. "Perhaps we could have the rest of this conversation in a vertical position." He paused and then smirked. "Before you say it, I quite enjoy being flat on my back but there is a rock digging into my spine."

Neville stood and helped Draco stand. 

"You really are a boor, aren't you?" Draco said, flicking his wand at his clothing, cleaning them of dirt instantly.

"I like to think of myself as being down to earth," Neville said and burst out laughing when Draco groaned. "I do apologise for attacking you like that. Let me buy you dinner?"

"It's the least you can do," Draco replied and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
